Fighting For The Future
by windpriestess
Summary: After the events six months before, the Inu-gang have settled into a comfortable, peaceful life. But when that peace is broken, are they relationships strong enough to survive all the obstacles thrown at them? IK MS Sequel to "In Your Arms Again
1. Changing Winds

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha and Co. I wish I did, but sigh, I do not. So once again, thanks Rumiko Takashi for the sweet torture we all love named Inuyasha. Enjoy my story and as always review!!!!

This is the sequel to my first story, In Your Arms Again" This first chapter is really just telling a little background information and filling you in on what's happened since the first story. Plus it's got a few plot clues, hope you like it!!!

Fighting For The Future

Chapter 1-Changing Winds

On a warm summer afternoon Kagome sat in a grove of trees, thinking about how much her life had changed since the day she...died. Even though it seemed like it was no chance for her to live, Inuyasha had risked everything to save her. Now, six months later, everyone was deliriously happy. Everything had been so peaceful, she traveled back and forth through time to go to school, and returned almost every evening to be with Inuyasha and the rest of her family. She really thought of Sango, Miroku, Shippo, and Kaede as her second family. Sango and Miroku were making progress in their relationship. Even Miroku was still a terrible lecher, he was getting better. He know only groped Sango once a day(what, I know you didn't think he was gonna stop immediately did you?). She and Inuyasha were happy as well.

Even though she had offered the remove the beads around his neck, he opted to keep it on. He said it reminded him of her, and Kaede had been kind to rework the spell so that the only time Inuyasha got sat was when Kagome really wanted him to slam into the earth, not just when she said the word. Kagome was also progressing rapidly as a priestess. Her archery skills had improved greatly and she was quite able to defend herself, which she had to prove several times to Inuyasha. Kaede had thought her even more about medicinal herbs, and along with Miroku, had taught her several spells. Miroku also was in the process of teaching her how to tap into her spiritual center. Even though Kagome was already quite strong, Miroku thought it was only the beginning. It also seemed as though Kikyo had disappeared completely. But occasionally, whether she was alone or with someone, she felt a chill in her bones and thought she felt Kikyo. And several times when she had got the sensation, she had looked at Inuyasha and noticed a strange look cross his face.

There also hadn't been any real attacks from Naruku. Sure there had been a few isolated incidents that reminded them of something Naruku would do, or smelt his stench, he never appeared. Yet, they knew he was still alive since Mirkou's Wind Tunnel hadn't disappeared. And the jewel still wasn't complete, they had found a few more shards, but still not the huge portion that Naruku had. Kouga, after a fully expected tirade, and accepted that Kagome and Inuyasha were together. It seemed he had moved on with Ayame and seemed very happy. He still came around an annoyed Inuyasha occasionally but it seemed as though the two, but would never admit it, were forming and a mutual respect and admiration for another. Maybe even a friendship. Kagome had to giggle at the thought of Inuyasha and Kouga being all chummy.

And Shippo, even though they never told him what happened, seemed to sense something had changed within the group. But he seemed happy that Kagome and Inuyasha were together. Inuyasha was teaching Shippo how to hunt and track, just like a father would. And Kagome relished playing the role as mother to Shippo. Shippo had matured a great deal in such a short period. She at first couldn't understand how one day Shippo was built and acted like a 5-year old, and in one day it felt to her, a 13-year old boy quickly becoming a man. Inuyasha filled her in on how fox demons, for one reason or the other, matured quite quickly. He had also heard that when a radical change happens or when they feel as though their family was being threatened, they were known to mature quite fast in order to protect their loved ones. And she could see a radical change as being the reason for the rapid maturity. She guessed to him it seemed one day they were always arguing, but now they rarely argued. But what was worried her was what if it was a little of both choices. What if Shippo knew or sensed something that they didn't see or better yet, didn't want to see. She had to admit, since she returned to the world of the living, they never brought up the subject of her death, they never mentioned Kikyo, and since it had been so long since they had dealt with him, they stopped mentioning Naruku. She got the feeling that they all wanted this peacefulness to last forever. Out loud she said, "Out of sight, out of mind, I guess."

Before she could think more on the subject, she heard Inuyasha call for her, telling her that Sango had finished dinner. Standing up and brushing herself off, she smiled at the thought of Sango's wonderful cooking. And the best part was since she was one a 2-week break from school, she could spend a lot of time with her family in the feudal era. As she began to walk, she felt the wind suddenly change and become bitterly cold for a warm summer day. "She thought to herself, the winds are changing, something evil is coming."


	2. A Sudden Attack

Chapter 2: A Sudden Attack

Everyone had sat down to Sango's delicious dinner and were conversing about what had happened that day. Through all this Kagome sat quietly, thinking about the sudden change in the wind earlier. It had reminded her of something she just couldn't place her finger on it. Like it was an old....memory long forgotten. "Kagome!!!, Where's your appetite at, you've haven't touched your food!", Inuyasha said. "I'm sorry, my mind was elsewhere for a moment." Kagome smiled and looked at everyone. As they all looked into her eyes, they could tell something was weighing heavily on Kagome's mind. Sango asked Kagome what was wrong.

"Well, it's probably nothing, but while I was in the grove earlier, the wind suddenly changed. I mean, I know, the wind can pick up anytime, but this time it was different. It was so cold, almost like it was a warning, if that makes any sense. But's it's probably nothing, I'm just looking for trouble. Don't worry. I mean it, QUIT WORRYING NOW!!! I'M GONNA ENJOY FOOD!!!" Everyone decided not to mention Kagome's feelings again for the rest for the rest of the meal. Later that night when everyone was on their futons sleep, Inuyasha awoke to find Kagome gone. He walked outside and immediately spotted Kagome on the side of Kaede's hut looking up at the sky. He walked behind and enveloped her in hug. She at first jumped, but when she recognized it was Inuyasha she snuggled into his arms. "I'm sorry for the way I acted at dinner, I don't know what came over me." "It's ok, I understand, want to tell me more about what happened?" "I can't, Kagome replied, I said everything at dinner. "Come on, let's go back inside and go to sleep." As they stood up to go back inside, Kagome felt an odd tickling I her chest. "Huh", she spoke out loud and as she turned around she felt something incredibly hard and heavy hit her. Kagome hit the side of another, luckily empty, hut incredibly hard but at the last moment put a barrier around herself to soften the blow. Still the force of the shattered the hut and knocked her out.

"Kagome!!!!" Inuyasha turned and faced what had attacked Kagome. It was a huge snake-like demon with a beautiful human woman's face. Inuyasha wasn't sure but he could of swore he saw a jewel shard in it 's forehead shining. But it didn't give off quite the same aura as the shikon no tama. Similar, but not the same. Inuyasha rushed forward at the snake-woman, attacking with "Iron Reaver, Soul Stealer" But the snake demon moved like lightening and avoided his blow. In the same instant she swung her tail at Inuyasha. Though off-balance he managed to deflect the blow with his arm, nearly breaking it. Inside, Sango and Miroku awakened from all the noise and destruction. Sango immediately grabbed her Hiraikotsu and ran outside along with Miroku. Miroku yelled, "Sango and Inuyasha get behind me!!!" Knowing what came next Sango got behind Miroku and Inuyasha took the opportunity to run back into the hut and grab Tessaiga. "Wind Tunnel!!!" As she was being sucked in the demoness yelled, "Silly mortal you think you can stop the great demoness Leiko?!!!" Before Miroku had time to replace the beads on his hand and close the wind tunnel, Leiko had shot poison barbs out of her tail into Miroku's Wind Tunnel and several barbs hit his body. As he fell back, Sango caught him. He looked up at her, smiled and said "If I had know it only took me being poisoned for you to hold me I would gotten poisoned a long time ago." The he passed out. "Miroku!!!", Sango cried. "Sango, get Miroku out of here I'll handle this witch.!!!", Inuyasha yelled. Sango then proceed to grab Miroku and drag him back in. "Damn, I'm all by myself, Shippo's off training, Miroku is poisoned, Sango's taking care of him and Kagome...Kagome!!!!" In all the action he had forgotten about her. He quickly looked toward the direction she had flew in, but he didn't see her. Suddenly a red blur appeared beside him. "Don't worry, she's in the hut with Sango and Miroku, now that you know she's safe, let's get this wench!!!" Inuyasha looked at Shippo and laughed, "Guess I have to listen to you this go around." Shippo leapt up into the air carrying a huge battle axe, The Fire Moon it was called. Only truly strong fox demons could wield its power. It had an ornate handle in which was carved the story of how the fox demons came to be so strong. The blade itself was in the shape of a half-moon sickle and glowed with an inner fire. Leiko tried to get a handle on Shippo's position but to avail, he was just too fast. She decided to go after Inuyasha instead, but as she turned her back, Shippo appeared behind her and swung the Fire Blade down in her tail, pinning her to the ground. When she whipped her head back to strike him, Shippo blocked with a swift kick to the temple. At that moment Inuyasha caught her with "Iron Reaver, Soul Stealer" and ripped her outer skin to shreds. "Inuyasha, Shippo cried, You have the Wind Scar, I have this!!!" Shippo pulled the blade from Keiko's poisonous hide and jumped high into the air with the Fire Moon. Aiming straight at Leiko Shippo yelled, "Firestorm!!!!!" And before Inuyasha's amazed eyes, out of Shippo's came flames in the shape of blades. Before she had a chance to slither away, Leiko was ripped apart. Shippo landed back to earth and looked at Inuyasha calmly. "Let's go check on everyone." And they ran back to the house. Inuyasha could look at Shippo in amazement, in a few days, somehow, Shippo had amassed an incredible amount of power. Inuyasha stopped and turned around and ran back to the battle site and dug into he found the jewel shard he had seen in Leiko's forehead. He then proceeded to catch up to Shippo.

Looks like there's some more to the Shikon no Tama, maybe a copy, or something more, evil, sinister maybe? Heheheh, wait until the next chapter for more!!!!


	3. A Battle Between Lovers

Chapter 3: A Battle Between Lovers

Hours later, Sango was sitting by Miroku's side, trying to comfort him through the pain the poison had caused. Miroku awoke and looked at Sango's tear-stained face, and said, "I'm okay Sango, don't worry, if you really want to make me feel better, stop crying, I can't bear to see you so upset." Hearing Miroku's kind words all Sango could do was start crying even harder as she laid her head on his chest. Miroku's first instinct was to grope her behind, but he thought better of it and settled on stroking Sango's hair.

Kaede was tending to Kagome while Inuyasha and Shippo waited impatiently outside. Inuyasha kept looking at the jewel shard in his hand thinking about what Kagome had said earlier about her bad feelings. Could this be what she had been sensing all along? Or was this just the beginning? And what was the deal with this jewel, whereas the jewel took on the aura of the user, this tiny shard seemed to pulse with evil. A part of him told him to throw the shard away it was bad news, but another part told him to keep for a little while longer. At least until they figured out what was going on he rationalized to himself. Kaede slowly walked out the hut, and Inuyasha quickly shoved the shard into his pocket and moved toward Kaede. Shippo saw this movement but was more worried about Kagome at the moment. "Well?!!! Tell us something old woman!!!", Inuyasha exclaimed. "Her ribs are cracked, she'll have to bind her chest for the next few days, but she'll be fine. Truthfulyl she should be dead as hard as she hit that wall." Inuyasha pushed past Kaede and rushed to Kagome's side. She was sleeping peacefully as he approached her, but as he got nearer Kagome face twisted up in fear. "Get Away!!!" she yelled. Shippo rushed in and yelled at Inuyasha, "What are you doing to her?!!!" "Nothing I just walked up towards her, she must be having a bad dream." I'm gonna....leave her alone till she....uh....wakes up. Keep an eye on her ok." And before Shippo could say anything, Inuyasha was gone. Sitting down beside her Shippo said, "Kagome, I think all your worst nightmares are about to come true.

Meanwhile, in the woods, Inuyasha found the well and sat down beside it. He pulled out the jewel shard and wondered why he was so drawn to it. As he held it in his hand, transfixed, off in the shadows, Kikyo stood and watched. "Hmmm, so he was right, Inuyasha couldn't resist the jewel's power. Pathetic." Inuyasha had not even sensed Kikyo right behind him. As he was looking down at the jewel an unknown force lifted the jewel slightly in the air. And before he had time to move his hand away, the jewel and turned it's jagged point downward and flew straight at Inuyasha's arm, cutting deep into his skin and lodging there. "Wha the hell?" Inuyasha thought to himself. In an instant Inuyasha changed, his eyes glowed red and his claws grew sharper. His eyes, one moment ago filled with strength and love, where suddenly filled with hatred and blood-lust. His demon part and taken over and was now stronger than ever thanks to this weird jewel shard. Something in his brain was telling him to go find Kagome and rip her to tiny little pieces. Yet his heart was fighting that thought. Unfortunately, his brain won out and he sped off towards the village, ready to kill every living thing there. Kikyo watched all of this from the shadows. "Let's see how much she loves him when he's tearing her heart out of her chest." And with a wicked laugh Kikyo walked off into the mist.

Back at the village, Kagome suddenly sat up and looked at Shippo. "Get ready, here he comes." Shippo looked at her confused but did as she said and assumed a battle stance. Two seconds later Inuyasha tore the door down, and looked around. "Move, runt.", he said in this horrible voice, "I just want her, she'll be even prettier when her face in wearing a mask of pain!!" And he let out a bloodcurdling laugh. "Run Kagome, as fast as you can, I'll hold him for as long as I'm able" Kagome took Shippo's advice and ran outside. She stopped and screamed when she saw Kaede's body, nearly ripped in two. Oh God no, she thought to herself but she recovered and kept on running back to the hut she shared with Inuyasha. She knew she had to reach her arrows. If it came down to it, she would kill Inuyasha. To put him out the misery of being possessed like that, and she knew as much as she loved him, at this point it was kill or be killed. As she made it too the hut, she ran into Sango. "What's going on Kagome?" "Sango get your boomerang and get ready to fight. Inuyasha is possessed or something!!! He came to kill me, he killed Kaede and now he's fighting Shippo!!!" Sango, working though the horror going on in her brain, got ready to fight.

Suddenly, Kagome and Sango saw Shippo come flying out of the roof and hit the ground. As he skidded to a stop beside them, the girls noticed the four huge claw marks on Shippo's chest. Inuyash stepped outside and looked at them. Sango was horrified to see Inuyasha covered in blood from head to toe. He stepped menacingly toward them saying, "Sango, I only want Kagome, don't' get in my way. If you do, you'll end up like that sack of bones bleeding on the ground beside you." Sango prepared to swing her weapon when Kagome, put a hand on her shoulder stopping her. "I know it's a lot to ask but go inside and take Shippo with you, I can handle Inuyasha, even with cracked ribs." Sango looked at her like she was a fool but did as she said.

As soon as Sango was safely inside, Kagome told Inuyasha if he wanted to kill her so bad, then come on. Inuyasha grinned a evil smiled and told her gladly. He charged at her and swung. Kagome lithely avoided his blow and retaliated with a swift kick to Inuyasha's side. "Bitch!!!" he spat. While he clutched his side, Kagome came at his with a vicious right hook and landed it square on his jaw. "Shoot, when he was teaching me to fight, Inuyasha never said it hurt so much to punch someone in the jaw." By now infuriated, Inuyasha ran to Kagome and at the last instant changed direction and stood behind her. Before she had a chance to move out the way the grabbed her in her cracked ribcage, causing her to scream in pain. "Awww I was right, you're even more beautiful when you're crying." Inuyasha laughed. Through blurry, tear-filled eyes, Kagome turned and face Inuyasha. Suddenly the glow from the jewel imbedded in Inuyasha's arm reminded her of that chill she got earlier in the day when the wind changed, and she felt a nagging feeling like she should have known why all this was happening. All she knew at that moment was she had to get the shard out of Inuyasha's arm, that jewel what was causing all this. Thinking quickly, she knew once Inuyasha got mad, he got careless. "You weak pathetic half-breed, is this all you can do? No wonder your stronger, better, pure-demon. brother Sesshomaru can kick your butt so easily. Maybe I should go be his woman.! Or better yet, Kouga's!!!!!" Just as Kagome expected Inuyasha was in a pure rage after hearing those words and rushed at her. She let Inuyasha tackle her and in the instant his guard was down she pulled out a knife she had hidden in the folds of her kimono and cut the shard out. The triumphant smile left his face replaced with anger. "You'll pay for taking my power away!!!" A second later they slammed into the ground, knocking both of them unconscious. And once again Kikyo watched from the shadows.

Hehehehe,I just had to make Kagome a better fighter this go around!!! AS always please review!!! And I'll post my next chapter as soon as I can.


End file.
